Marking of a man
by Scorpina
Summary: What have the markings on Triple H's arm done to him? Does Kane know? Shall we find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- what the hell? Kane

As many of you are now currently aware… Hunter got hurt once more. He tore his Quad again, and you know. That rather has me on edge. You see, I depended him to protect my wife if anything were to happen. In the words of good ol' JR. "He's as good as a one legged man in an ass kicking contest" granted, I am sure a one legged man would do well if he had a chair and a strong leg. But let's not get off topic.

He has undergone surgery and it was successful, when he came too, I was in the room with my wife and Stephanie. "You got to take it easy Hunter" Steph told him.

Hunter, who was still groggy didn't say much; he was trying more than anything to keep his eyes open. This was when things got weird. The markings on his arms, they began to luminate… just slightly. It was enough for all to see it, and at a moment's notice, his eyes shot open. Hunter sat up in bed, fully awake. "What the hell" were the first words from his mouth. He looked about the room and began to realize what happened to him. He fell back in his bed and let out a sigh. "I'm stuck for six months again… aren't I?" he asked

"More or less" Were the first words from my mouth. "You ok man? I just saw your arms light up"

Hunter looked at me oddly, until he noticed the markings on his arms. "Yeah… about that… Wait a minute…" He moved the sleeve from his hospital shirt, and began to notice the markings.. are spreading across his body! I didn't intend this, hell I don't even know how or why this is happening! He looked under his shirt, and saw the markings on his chest. Pulling back the blanket… I watched the dark line spread down to his surgically repaired leg. Hunter grasped onto it for a moment, searing in pain. It grew too much as he let out a scream in agony! The nurses rushed into the room and checked to see what was wrong.

"Sir, are you in pain? Is it your leg sir?" the nurses asked.

Hunter clenched his teeth, trying to swallow the torment down, yet he couldn't. This wasn't right! "What's wrong with him?" Melissa asked of me.

It lasted five minutes at least; the nurses just got the bandages off his keen when they gasped in utter shock! "Get the doctor, he must see this!" one called.

I peered past them and saw for myself what was the matter. I was even stunned to this! Hunter's leg… was healed!

I saw no scar from surgery, or anything indicating he was under the knife, the pain soon returned as the marking moved to his other leg, it was as if the marking I gave him lived. And it knew Hunter had harmed himself before.

It wasn't as painful this time around. I watched his leg turn to a dark, pale flesh color; the nurses didn't see such a thing… was it visible to only my eyes? He bit his lip, and didn't usher a word until the doctor came in. He checked Hunter's leg, and was as perplexed as ever.

"We need to do an MRI, are you alright with that?" he asked.

Triple H shrugged. "Do I look like I am going anywhere?"

Yeah, definitely Hunter, so we know it's not changing him as a person… just… changing his body… whatever the hell it is!

We sat back and watched them wheel Hunter out of the room. Stephanie instantly turned to me, knowing as it this was my doing. A coy grin came over her face. "You have no idea what you did to him huh?" she asked.

"What makes you think I did anything at all?"

"Glen, fess up" Melissa ordered me.

I rolled my eyes. I told Stephanie what I did to Hunter, he agreed with it full heartedly and let me test my blood on him just my marking his flesh. "I didn't do anything serious… But then again, I don't even know what the hell I wrote in blood"

"Whao, the markings are from your blood?" Melissa demanded.

"Well… I couldn't use a virgin now could I?" I replied with a smirk only to get a playful slap in the arm from her.

We waited for Hunter, it was a hour later until the doctor walked back into the room, still, perplexed as ever before. "Well? What's the news about my husband?" Stephanie asked.

The doctor stepped off to the side, as Hunter walked into the room! No limp or anything! He just finished putting on his t-shirt. We stood in utter amazement of him. He looked to us as if nothing was wrong. "What? Do you think I was going to walk around with my ass hanging out?" he questioned.

"It hasn't stopped you before" I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange stuff

Chapter 2- Strange stuff- Kane

Vince was silent… for once, not a word came out of his mouth when he saw Triple H walking down the hall with us. "Uh… shouldn't you be asleep? You had surgery… two hours ago" Vince asked as he stared at Hunter.

"Yeah, about that… Well… I had surgery and all… But, I healed up" he said.

Vince crossed his arms; he wanted more of an explanation than that. I had to fess up then and there to the boss. "I marked his arm in dragon blood" I said aloud. Vince's eyes darted to me. "I made markings on his arm… they somehow traveled down his skin and to his legs, healing them from any past and present injury. I don't know how though"

Vince looked at Hunter, who showed him his arms covered in dragon markings and odd symbols. "Well I'll be damned"

"Well, now that that has settled. I suppose I do get to go back into the ring right?" Hunter asked.

Vince wasn't sure about that, but he said he had to think it over. He walked away after that. Hunter turned to me. "So, what else do you think I can do?" he questioned.

I shrugged to him. "Beats me, but I don't know if maybe the powers are triggered by emotion. You were upset to be sitting out for six months with that injury… So I cannot really say for certain"

Hunter nodded to me and walked of with Stephanie under his arms. Melissa came to me and cuddled next to me. "You know he's going to be ok, right?" she asked of me.

"Yeah, but I worry that if something ticks him off… what's going to happen to the one he's ticked at! Hell I turn into a dragon when that happens! Who's to say what happens to Hunter? Not to mention… I don't know how or why these markings are moving about his body so freely… That has me concerned."

Melissa kissed me on the side of the cheek. "You worry too much for people. Hunter is a big boy; he can take care of himself. You know that" she said.

She did have a point. I let it be for the moment. Perhaps I should be more concerned with my child yet to be born, and if anyone out there is stupid enough to make an attempt on my wife, my friends or myself.

I've noticed as of late, we are the topic on every dirt magazine there is out there, pictures of Taker and I as dragons, and in big titles. "MCMAHON, INVESTS IN GENETIC MUTATION" or "WRESTLERS ON NEW DRUG, DNA MANIPULATION" The guys would tease us in the back about that. But then things started to get strange, men in black suits would approach Vince McMahon, I could hear them bicker back and forth for hours. Yet I knew what they spoke of the moment Vince yelled aloud. "No sale!"

The men would walk out of the room, not before staring at me oddly. They would grin a sly smirk and say. "We'll be in touch"

Vince soon followed them out and turned to me rather surprise. "Someone trying to buy us?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and shook his head no. "Not really, there have been some offers for you, Taker and his family, but they had someone else in mind. Your wife" he explained.

A growl escaped from me. My wife… MY WIFE! "Who in the hell…"

"Freak shows, circuses, you name it, any place with freaks, they want her… They even brought up the idea of you and Taker"

"Well that's the no sh-t concept of the day Vince. If I see them again, I will mull their faces off!" I growled, looking down at my hands, I realized the dragon talons had come forth… I accidentally summon the beast.

Vince sighed aloud. "It's best that you and Mark keep a low profile, that means no dragon transfiguration at all!"

"But Vince!" I protested.

"Not on air, not a single scale, Got it?" he demanded of me.

I agreed to the term, no transformation on air. Vince went back into his office when I heard a scream coming from down the hall!

I rushed to see what was going on. There was Hunter, holding Joey Mercury against the wall by the face! His right hand clasped over! Joey was screaming since his nose has been shattered, Hunter has a tight grip!

"Let go of him, Trips let go now!" yelled MVP.

I could see Hunter trying to, but he hand refused to let go. "Kane! Something's wrong! I can't control my arm!" he yelled to me.

I rushed in and tried to pull Hunter's arm off of Joey, the kid was screaming in pain and blood began to flow down his face. I took hold of Hunter's wrist and growled at it. "LET GO!" I roared aloud. Don't ask way. Spare the moment.

Hunter's hand released. Joey fell to the ground covering his face. Hunter pulled back his hand… and stared at it. He was disgusted and began to pick stitches off of his hand. "What the hell is going on?" he asked of me.

I didn't answer him. I was more focused on Joey. "Mercury? You ok?" I asked.

He slowly moved his hands away from his face. The whole room was silent. "My God" muttered MVP. "Look what he did…"


	3. Chapter 3 The magic touch?

Chapter 3- the magic touch? Triple H

It's too bizarre… how could I have done such a thing? I recall talking to Joey Mercury about our injuries, when my hand became possessed. Carefully my hand reached out to his face. "Hunter, what are you doing?" he asked. Next thing I knew, I grasped onto him hard! I couldn't release my grip on him! He screamed aloud when Kane came running and tried to pull me off of him. When my hand finally gave way, I was ill to see Joey's stitches on my hand. Kane asked of he was ok when Joey slowly moved his hands away from his face.

"My God! Look what he did!" MVP called aloud.

Joey was scared to death of me. "What happened? What did he do?" he asked.

Kane helped him off the ground and found a mirror near by. He showed Joey… he was stunned to see a flawless reflection. His hands kept touching his face, where the wounds were, and yet there was nothing there. "Hunter… how could you have healed me?" he whispered.

I stared at my own hands, unable to figure that out myself. I can heal my own wounds… and others? "I felt bad for you, since you are a young guy and that happened to you" I muttered… yet it still doesn't explain how.

Kane looked to me oddly. "I got to try something, you cool with it Hunter?" he asked. I nodded my head. Kane looked away for a moment, only to stomp hard on my foot!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed. MVP and Joey were speechless. Kane's head only nodded. My foot quickly healed up. "What? What happened?" I asked.

"Weird marks on your arms, they turned a lava red or something, you were glowing angry. Almost hulking up or something," Joey explained.

Kane only nodded. "It prove that your power is triggered my emotion. You get angry. You lit up… God knows what power I just gave you, I sure hope as hell it's not a mistake"

"Kane, I am not some kid that will go out and blow things up! Come on man, you know me." I explained.

"I know, just be careful ok?" Kane asked.

Taker soon walked in. "What's all the screaming about? I could hear you down the hall!" he demanded.

"Kane stepped on my foot… by accident…" I replied.

Taker's arms crossed. "Uh huh, and you just suddenly figured you were well enough to walk on your own two feet huh? Cut the crap Hunter" Taker growled to me. Damn, he saw right through it. His attention turned to Kane. "And you… I smell your blood all over him. Before I start jumping to conclusions, I want an answer from you!" he said to Kane.

Kane told him the whole story; Taker only nodded his head to it. "Well… Let's hear it, what's the lecture?" Kane asked with a sigh.

"Well… I ain't got one. Hunter was willing, and it's not like you did it as he slept. Hunter, just be careful ok man?"

"Taker, one more thing. Vince has made a new rule. We can't transform live on TV anymore. Even when pissed off, we can't" Kane warned.

Taker rolled his eyes. "Well then, there better not be anyone out there to piss us off now huh?"

"That's easier said than done," I muttered to myself.

Taker glared at me and let out a small snarl before leaving. I suppose I have to watch myself too, even fake emotion might set off these powers… or whatever the hell I am capable of… and I don't even know what I am able to do!

Kane left the room leaving me alone with Joey and MVP. I saw Joey's finger go up his nose, as he pulled out the stitches that were up his nose. "Sorry, I don't mean to be gross… they were bugging the hell out of me up there"

"Next time… just blow your nose!" I said with the roll of my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 A surge of power

Chapter 4- A surge of power- Taker

I decided to do what Kane did with his wife; I took my family on the road. Sara, the girls and I have been traveling together for just over a month. There's no telling who is now watching us, quite frankly I know there are strength in numbers. Luckily, Kane's been teaching the girls, kinda like home schooling. His stepdaughters are staying with their father for the time being. We had to make many adjustments in order to do this. But I rather have my family at my side than not there at all.

At a house show one night, Kane and I were in a tag team, we won our match against MVP and Mr. Kennedy for the 11th time or something, I lost track. Anyway, we were walking to the back, when a strange man approached me. "You know, you're talents are going to waste here" he explained.

Kane and I looked to him. "Uh, if you're a scouter from TNA, no dice" I told him nicely.

He laughed on the other hand. "No, no my friend, I am not from another wrestling company, I am part of a whole new side of business. A show business"

"Look, we're not doing movies for a while now" Kane spoke up.

"I mean live action shows. A circus you know… and I see two young bright stars… just behind you…" I looked over my shoulder and saw my wife and two little girls. He was referring to my daughters.

"Pass" were the first words from my lips. "They ain't going nowhere with you"

We tried to walk by when he grabbed onto my arm. "I can make it worth your while, besides, you can always have more kids…" he said with a coy grin. It took very fiber of me not to punch a hole in that grinning face of his.

I pulled out of his grasp and took hold of shoulder… hard… my fingers dug deeply into his skin forcing him down onto his knees in pain. I leaned in. "When I say no, I mean it. You don't try and sway me boy!" I growled to him before letting go of his arm.

He backed away in pain, still clenching onto his shoulder. He looked down the hall once more to see my girls, and looked back at me. "What about double the money, and just one?" he asked.

I was at the boiling point there that was until Hunter stood behind him. He tapped him lightly on the arm forcing the man to turn. "I think you ought to leave… NOW" he warned. Hunter gave me the signal to go, I saw my hands transforming and had to hide them. Quickly I look my leave as Triple H threw the guy out.

Kane caught up with me, knowing how I felt. "Take… We got to keep this under wraps! If we lose it out there…"

"I know, I know. But people know that we can change at will… they know it was no special effect. Kane, what the hell are we going to do?"

I don't know why I asked him… all I knew was that he is in the same boat as I am. We have family at stake, and our privacy is shot to hell. I began to think Kane had an idea going with what he did to Hunter… But… we cannot do that to the guys. I won't allow myself to. God only knows what danger that would put them in!

We walked down the hall when I heard my girls scream! "DADDY!" called Jessica. I found myself rushing down the halls. A large man had my girls in his arms. Sara was yelling at a man to let them go. Just as I arrived, Hunter… Hunter was already there. He took hold of the man, took the girls from his grasp and threw him down the hall… and I mean down the hall. The girls instantly hid behind Hunter, as he seemed like a man possessed!

He walked down to chase the man out, yet the guy ran out the nearest door as fast as he could. My girls saw me and came rushing to my arms. "Daddy! Daddy, that man wouldn't leave us alone!" they cried.

I looked to Sara. She looked spooked. My poor girls…

Kane looked at me, wondering what was there to do? "We cannot let them know anymore, we have to make it look like what we did was fake," he said to me.

"I am open for ideas if you got them…"

I stopped mid sentence, when Hunter turned around. He shook his head and looked to the both of us, he was confused. "Since when in the hell did I get here?" he asked.

"Hunter… You don't remember?" Kane questioned.

"Remember what?"

"Taker, I think we got a problem," Kane whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 The dilemma

Chapter 5- The dilemma- Kane

Taker called the meeting of the rosters…. That's basically everyone in the WWE locker room. We were standing inside the ring as everyone gathered outside. "Alright, thanks for coming guys… Kane and I have something to say. Well… You all know that people know of our power, what we're able to do and all that. But the main concern right now… is that Kane and I don't change on air… or anywhere" he announced.

The guys were in whispers, wondering why that was. "You see, those who know of our power, have tried to persuade us to leave the WWE, just a few moments ago… Taker was offered money for his two little girls, as men have come in and asked Vince how much it would cost for my wife" I announced.

I began to see the concerns on their faces. They all know how much family means to us. "Damn!" were the first words out of Ron Simmon's mouth…. No surprise really.

"We need to ask you all, to keep an eye out for one another… but mainly, for our families. We also have another concern… and it's Triple H" Taker explained.

The guys were perplexed on that one. "What happened to him? One moment he's limpy ma-goo. Next thing, he's walking taller and prouder than ever!" Edge asked.

"Hunter has powers to him, but not even he knows what he is capable of… we don't even know what he's capable of. It makes it all the more concerning. Hunter saved Taker's daughters, yet he doesn't remember how or why he did it. We need to watch out for each other. Before all of our privacy is shot to hell!" I explained.

They all agreed to that. Hunter just came in and was rather puzzled to see us all in one place. "What's going on? Did I miss something?" he asked.

"We are giving the guys a heads up about the men who are trying to take our families. Hunter, we need to talk about your powers" Taker called aloud.

He nodded in agreement. Everyone left, leaving only the three of us, Triple H, Take and I. He got into the ring and sat against the turnbuckle. "I need to learn how to use it huh?" he asked.

"Partly, I think you may need to hold back yourself. You don't want someone coming after your little girl now do you?" I questioned.

Hunter shook his head no. "I don't. But I made a promise to you Glen, I promised to help you!"

"You did, and you are a man of your word, I'm just worried I brought you into something that I shouldn't have… I'm sorry Hunter"

"Don't be," he snapped back. "I much rather be doing something than sitting in a hospital bed." There was a look on Triple H, one I haven't really seen him us before… he was concerned… yet at the same time, excited. "I'll talk to you guys later ok?" he said and walked out.

I looked to Taker. "I don't know about you. But perhaps Hunter… want to experiment his power… you know, test-drive it. I most certainly did"

Taker rolled his eyes to me. "You ate a damn cow!"

"That wasn't part of the power I was talking about! Besides, I wouldn't call eating a cow a power Taker… God knows what it could have done to my figure"

I got Taker grinning on that one; every so often I like to see the Deadman creak at least one smile.

We went our separate ways. I was concerned when a few hours pass, and no one had seen Hunter. I asked about as to where he could be. Randy told me "He went on the roof for some reason. I don't know why…"

Well I figured I would go see for myself. Traveling up the stair and onto the rooftop I saw Hunter standing there at first in silence. I was about to ask him if he was ok when the markings on his skin lit up! They turned to a fire red, his hair even became ablaze as he let out an aggressive grunt as if someone really just pissed him off. He looked like the human torch; he looked to his arms and smiled with a flaming grin. "So fake emotion can trigger it too," he said to himself. In mire thought, the flame went out; he looked like his normal self again. I decided to let him be. The more he knows what he is capable of, the better off we will all be.

I went back down the stairs and heard a great commotion going on. The guys were all in circle as Vince was having a shouting match with a strange looking man. "Sir, you need to respect our authority. We are just doing our jobs"

"Respect? You want me to respect what the hell you are doing?…" Vince paused when he peered from the corner of his eye to me. The guys turned and began to whisper to me.

"Get the hell out of here!" whispered MVP. "They're from the government!"

"You have got to be f—king me!" I growled. Yet when I saw the cages, and guns with tranquilizer in hand… I knew they weren't kidding. "Son of a bitch. I should have just stayed a vampire!"


	6. Chapter 6 your tax dollars at work

Chapter 6- Your tax dollars at work- Taker

I was talking with Sara and playing with the girls when I heard a powerful slam on the door. Khali busted open and looked panicked. "Get out of the arena!" he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Men with guns, they are after you. It's the government claiming you and everyone in your family property. You need to get out!" he said. They girls looked to me worried. How the hell are we going to get out of this? Just then I heard voices.

"Check the doors, we are not to leave until we have the targets acquired!" I didn't like the tone they were using. Khali closed the door and sat against it.

"I will hold them off for as long as I can. Get your family out now!" he said. Thankfully I got one of the locker rooms with the back door. Sara, the girls and I slipped out the back and attempted to leave, yet no matter where we turned, there were these men in suits… something didn't sit right with me about them. Suddenly, a sharp pain penetrated my back. I reached behind me and pulled a dart… My arm went numb.

"Mark!" Sara cried.

"Get the girls out. Please… get them out," I begged of her. I turned around and saw the whole lot of them beginning to crowd, they armed their guns and were prepared to fire on my family. I transformed then and there, taking all the blows they intended for my girls. God, I felt so numb and weak. My body began to have a minds of it's own, I must have seemed like a drunk stammering down the halls towards the men… yet this was when something strange happened… The men didn't appear as who I thought they were… it was odd… but… that is the last thing I recall before I passed out onto the floor.

The next thing I remember was being in the middle of the ring… with a cage surrounding me, Kane was out cold next to me. But there was something in the air… I could smell it. I could taste it. I tried to wake Kane up, but to no avail. God knows how many times they had to shoot him to fall asleep. I got up under my own power, something was right. I approached the bars and tried to grasp them, only to get a shock for doing so. "What the hell…" I muttered. There was no plug, not to mention, no machinery powering this cage. This ain't right, something's going down….


	7. Chapter 7 Eyes of truth

Chapter 7- Eyes of truth- Triple H

Stephanie and I just came back from dinner when everyone was on edge. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded aloud.

Randy was next to me with Batista. "The government came in to take Kane, Taker and their families away!" Randy explained.

"That's a load of BS," I growled, Randy then pointed to someone down the hall.

"There! That's one of the agents!" he called.

I looked, I did see a guy there, but he sure as hell didn't look like an agent. More than anything, I swore he was… He looked like someone from the order of Blood and Iron. I walked up to him, as Batista was yelling. "Hunter, what are you doing!"

I stood next to this freak and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me. "Sir, we are on official business of the president. Step aside…" He ordered me

"The president doesn't have ninja looking agents from what I know…"

The man froze, and slowly turned to stare at me. "You see through it?" Just as the words left his mouth, I punched him right in the head, knocking him out cold.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Stephanie yelled, she covered our daughter's eyes to what I just did.

"They aren't agents! I think it's something else, something bigger after Kane and Taker. I can see their true forms, that's just an illusion"

"Who the hell would want them?" Batista asked.

"I'm getting a headache as to all this, at the moment. I don't really give a rat's ass. Let's just go kick some ass" I began a hunt all my own, tracking down these men and beating the hell out of them. I searched for Taker and Kane's family; my mind was set as ease to learn Khali and Snitsky were looking out for them. It wasn't long before I began to look for Kane and Taker, that search took me to the main arena, they were trapped in a cage.

"HUNTER!" Taker called.

"I don't know about you, but the cage isn't befitting at all for you. Any idea as to what the hell is going on?" I asked.

Taker told me the same story as everyone else. Government agents sent to take them away. "I have no idea why though. Any ideas?" he asked of me.

"They aren't agents, that's an illusion they are casting over everyone. They guys I have been fighting back there, they look like the same assclowns from the order of blood and iron. Yet different."

Taker stood there perplexed. "You can see past them? Odd. How come we can't?"

"Because, it's the source of the illusion" came a voice. I turned to see a man, dressed very strangely I might add. "We use the parts of Dragons to make our power, you two just became of age for harvesting. You will last a long time in our supply cupboard" he smirked.

"You're going to harvest their bodies for your magic… you know. I think that's just plain sick. But that's just me" I said aloud.

The man inched closer to me. "You… you have the gift of sight don't you? Power beyond your comprehension, beyond any of that a mortal could wish for. Why? Because of the dragon's blood, I can see it on you. I can smell it. And you of all know its powers… that is why my men must have it! I must have it all!"

So, this sick son of a bitch wants my friends dead for power huh? Well… I suppose it's not the strangest thing I heard of, let alone seen. "You know, I respect where you're coming from. I mean after all no dragons. You got squat right? So, it's my job to let you know, that the only way you are going to get a drop of blood from my friends is over my dead body" I stated to him in a very smart asstic tone.

The man grinned to me. "Very well. Have it your way!" He blasted me with something strong. I was forced off my feet and crashed into the chairs in the arena. Thank God no one is here yet. He began to make his way to the cage; this was when I got pissed. My body healed up as the markings became flamed, I looked like I combusted. My body covered in fire, and yet… it was really cool at the same time! I got back to my feet and stood before the jackass.

"I wouldn't make me mad if I were you!" I growled as I stood between him and the cage once more. Taker was watching the whole thing.

"Hunter, don't be stupid and get yourself killed! Your wife would kill me if that ever happened!" Taker yelled to me.

I was looking down the same barrel of a gun… well… two if you include Melissa. Those two would give me hell if I let anything happen to Kane and Taker. I stood poised to fight. Glaring at the crazy assclown. "Let's end it" cliché I know, but hell this is my story, I'll tell it my way!


	8. Chapter 8 the showdown

Chapter 8- The showdown- Kane

My head was pounding; I don't recall much until I realized I was in a cage with Taker. "What the hell is going on?" I asked of him.

Taker turned and looked at me. "Oh, nothing really. Just that we have been hunted by some crazy ass organization that gets their magic freak powers from parts of dragons… they want fill their order with our scaly asses" Taker explained to me very bluntly with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh… huh… and we didn't see this way?" I questioned.

"Dragons cannot detect magic used by dragon parts," he muttered. "Yet somehow… Trips can"

"Hunter?" I whispered, I sat up and saw a hot headed Triple H facing off with an odd looking man, he looked to be in an FBI agent, yet the more he fought with Hunter, the more I saw his true self take shape. "I see, Hunter's burning the illusion off of him! Exposing his true form," I whispered.

"Yeah, now if we can only get the hell out of his cage…" Taker growled. I looked about and noticed the cage was sitting directly on the ring apron.

"Vince has a backup ring right?" I asked.

Taker turned and was about to question me when I put my fist through it, making a hole. There was a grin on his face. "If McMahon asks, it's your fault"

"Yeah, yeah, come on!" I growled to him as we made out way out. Hunter needed the help. This guy was good. I could hear Triple H moan in pain the more this guy threw power at him, he couldn't take much more damage, hell I doubt he knows how to! Taker and I crawled out from under the ring, just as Triple H got blasted into the bars. His body repelled off of it from the shock, the flame he summoned vanquished. Hunter looked like he was out on his feet.

"Hunter?" Taker asked, Trips wasn't responding. The weird looking man began to laugh aloud as his illusion wore off. "Cleaver dragons, it's a shame you will not be enjoying your skins for much longer. But don't worry. We will keep a good eye out on your families, after all. Your children will be used when we run out of you!" he laughed.

Taker snarled to him with anger. I did as well. I just wished this never happened to us. Hunter's eyes began to move about, he slowly came too as his markings lit up once more. Taker and I let go of him as he stood under his own power. He said not a word, as his face was hidden under his hair. "The boy has talent, I shall give him that. But it's a waste when he doesn't know how to use it!" The weird ass guy said.

I just watched Hunter's right hand extend outward, he said something, yet I don't know what… before the strange guy combusted and burst into flames! There was screaming all about the arena as the smell of searing flesh followed.

I looked to Taker. "I don't think we ought to tell him," I whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing. So… what do we tell him?" He asked of me. Just as Hunter fell to the ground once more and passed out.

I thought for a moment… "Well… we'll just say it was vampires"

Taker rolled his eyes at me, yet decided to go along with it.


	9. Chapter 9 Now What? END

Chapter 9- What now? Taker

We sat round until Hunter came too; he was groggy at first yet his eyes soon fully opened. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Kane teased as he looked over the couch.

Hunter just sat there. "I don't know what's more creepy right now, Kane doing that… or me," he muttered.

I paused for just a moment. "You remember what happened?" I asked.

"How the hell could I forget? You know that 'circus' owner that tried to buy one of your girls? And the big guy after? They are all from the same place, the same freaks that wanted to kill you two for your parts," he explained.

"You said you couldn't remember that" Kane spoke aloud.

Hunter nodded. "When I passed out, I remembered and saw it for the second time. You two are ok right?" he asked.

"Peachy" was my reply. "Yet Stephanie freaked out at us when we were carrying you back stage. Man, she would have skinned us alive if those freak weren't going to do so first!" I smirked.

Hunter sat up and walked about for a bit. "So, what did you do to them all?" Kane asked.

There was a grin on Triple H's face. "They used dragons for their power… I just allowed the dragons they killed to take it back"

Kane and I stood there, more perplexed than ever, I slapped Kane in the arm. "What the hell were you thinking to give Hunter that kind of power man! Hell, he's better off than we are!"

Hunter only smiled to us. "You do know… people don't think you REALLY turned into dragons. You are aware of that right?"

"That's a load, the fans that saw it live…"

"Thought it was a hell of a makeup job" Hunter said as Kane was speaking.

Kane and I stared at him once more as Hunter walked out of the room with a grin on his face. Kane turned to me. "Why do I have the strangest feeling Hunter did something to make it look like it was a 'hell of a makeup job' as he so kindly explained?" he asked of me.

"I don't know Kane, hell. I don't think I even wanna know. Let's just take it for what he says it is and leave it at that. Finally things can get back to normal around here!"

"Here's hoping" Kane grinned.

THE END


End file.
